Increasingly, more features are being added to infotainment systems of vehicles. These features can distract drivers. In response, these features are often locked when the vehicle is in motion. However, a passenger may be able to use the infotainment features without causing a driver to be distracted. Locking a passenger out of the infotainment features can cause frustration and confusion.